WE ARE ALWAYS TOGETHER
WE ARE ALWAYS TOGETHER (Single) 'WE ARE ALWAYS TOGETHER' is a CD and DVD compilation released on April 24th, 2013 in celebration of TeniMyu's ten-year anniversary. It features the seventh-generation Seigaku cast along with various other schools including Higa, Rikkai, Rokkaku, and Hyotei. On May 6 the same year, the CD reached #2 on the Oricon charts with 3,862 sales, surpassing the last single's position, Jumping Up! High Touch!, that placed #3. The CD comes in two types: Type A contains older TeniMyu singles while Type B holds the second season's singles. Both CDs however contain a studio version of 'We are Always Together' and its instrumental. Type A Tracklist #WE ARE ALWAYS TOGETHER #On My Way #F･G･K･S #WE ARE ALWAYS TOGETHER (Karaoke) Type B Tracklist #WE ARE ALWAYS TOGETHER #Jumping Up! High Touch! #That's My Future! Let's Go! #WE ARE ALWAYS TOGETHER (Karaoke) WE ARE ALWAYS TOGETHER (Song) The song is seen in: *Seigaku vs. Higa *Dream Live 2013 *Seigaku vs. Shitenhoji Romaji= Hanekaesou ze haiboku no PURESSHAA pressure Kirisaku an'un hirogaru SHAININGU SUKAI sky Dakyuu de nazoru seishun no SANRAIZU sunrise Mabushiku kagayaku wakasa yue no HORAIZON horizon Say yah! We are always together! Say yah! Datte ore mo omae mo TENISU tennis no toriko Say yah! We are always together! Say yah! Sou sa itsu no toki demo TENISU tennis saikou Say yah! We are always together! Say yah! Ikuze tsunagu kizuna wa TENISU tennis de kimari Say yah! We are always together! Say yah! Atsuku moeteru TENISU tennis damashii Eien kanjiru ima koso WININGU CHANSU chance Moeru toushi no sakuretsu wa Mera mera no OORA aura wo hanatsu Juuoumujin ni ugoki mawaru KOOTO court wa Oretachi dake no ROODO MAPPU map! Sekai wo seifuku shiyou ze! Da~ka~ra~ Say yah! We are always together... (CALL AND RESPONSE) Say yah! We are always together! Say yah! Hikute tsunagu kizuna wa TENISU tennis de kimari Say yah! We are always together! Say yah! Atsuku moeteru TENISU tennis damashii Say yah! We are always together! Say yah! Datte ore mo omae mo TENISU tennis no toriko Say yah! We are always together! Say yah! Sou sa itsu no toki demo TENISU tennis saikou Sou sa itsu no toki demo TENISU saikou, say yah! TENISU saikou, say yah! TENISU saikou, say yah! Say yah! We are always together~ Say yah! Yah! |-| Kanji= 跳ね返そうぜ敗北のプレッシャー 切り裂く暗雲広がるシャイニングスカイ 打球でなぞる青春のサンライズ 眩しく輝く若さゆえのホライゾン Say yah! We are always together! Say yah! だって俺もお前もテニスの虜 Say yah! We are always together! Say yah! そうさいつの時でもテニス最高 Say yah! We are always together! Say yah! 行くぜつなぐ絆はテニスできまり Say yah! We are always together! Say yah! 熱く燃えてるテニス魂 永遠感じる今こそウィニングチャンス 燃る闘志の炸裂は メラメラのオーラを放つ 縦横無尽に動き回るコートは 俺達だけのロードマップ 世界を征服しようぜ だから Say yah! We are always together! ... (コールアンドレスポンス) Say yah! We are always together! Say yah! 引く手つなぐ絆はテニスできまり Say yah! We are always together! Say yah! 熱く燃えてるテニス魂 Say yah! We are always together! だって俺とお前はテニスの虜 Say yah! We are always together! そうさいつの時でもテニス最高 テニス最高 Say yah! テニス最高 Say yah! テニス最高 Say yah! Say yah! We are always together! Say yah! Yah! |-| English= To be edited. Sources *Official Website (Tenth Anniversary Page) *Official Blog *Oricon Archive *TeniMyuSong @ Blogspot Category:Music Category:Singles